


The Ghost of Hogwarts

by kurai_no_tenshi



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Merlin (TV)
Genre: Crossover, Gen, Hogwarts, Hogwarts Seventh Year, Magic, Multi, Post - Deathly Hallows
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-01-03
Updated: 2013-08-02
Packaged: 2017-11-23 11:49:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,063
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/621806
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kurai_no_tenshi/pseuds/kurai_no_tenshi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Among all the mysteries that lie in the castle of Hogwarts, one particular subject has become predominant throughout the ages. In the castle exists a ghost unlike any of the others. Solid with his face always covered by the hood of a black cloak, you'd be lucky to catch him out of the corner of your eye. And after disappearing for decades during the Wizarding Wars, the ghost finally returns, and with him do the secrets of his existence.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is an extension/somewhat alteration Harry Potter/Merlin crossover, and as such, will have spoilers from both of the series. Any possible spoilers for Harry Potter will be up to the Deathly Hallows and any Merlin spoilers will be up to the end of season 5. So basically, the entire thing. If you haven't read/seen any of these yet and don't want to be spoilered - turn back now! If you don't care - then, well, have fun.

Hogwarts had a ghost.

Alright, well perhaps that's a bit vague. Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry had always had ghosts. More than one, actually. Nearly Headless Nick, the Bloody Baron, the Fat Friar, the Grey Lady, Peeves - certainly couldn't forget Peeves – just to name a few. But this ghost was different.

If, in fact, it could even be considered a ghost. But that's what everyone who ever saw it called it, and no one bothered to say any different or managed to find out the truth behind him. So he was a ghost.

The cloaked figure had been around for as long as anyone could remember. That's what all the students who'd ever seen him would assume, anyway. But none of them actually ever 'saw' him, exactly. Every once in a while there would be a glimpse out of the corner of their eye, or maybe if they got lucky, they'd see him in their line of vision, though usually no longer than five seconds before the figure had moved and left, leaving anyone to wonder whether they had actually _seen,_ or if it was just a trick of the imagination.

However, there had been enough reports of the exact same thing for it to just be a student's imagination. A tall, skinny figure, top half of his face shrouded in darkness from the hood of the cloak that he wore. In actuality, no one knew if _he_ was in fact a _him_ either. No one had ever come close enough to truly be able to tell, and the cloak always covering the man's body hid any possible details of this ghosts appearance from the wandering eye. All except his chin and hands, and perhaps the occasional shoe.

He'd become a myth. A mystery of the school's history, always to be questioned and never to be answered. In a way, though, it was somewhat reassuring for the students. No doubt they'd be frightened that there was a mysterious figure wandering about the school and no one knew who he was or why he was there, but the ghost had never actually _done_ anything. Not to warrant suspicions about him being evil, nor to scare them. Naturally first years were freaked out, but not long into the school year and the rest of their time at Hogwarts did the presence become natural, even welcome.

At any time when a student was walking around by themselves, particularly when they were paranoid that at any time they could be attacked by either someone who may have broken into the school, or perhaps one of the normal bullies that liked to patrol the halls, this paranoia would be replaced by the sense that someone was watching them.

Unnerving at first, naturally, but it was usually followed with the report of a cloaked figure in their peripheral, and soon enough, the sense had become welcomed and even trusted. Someone wasn't _watching_ them in the way that they'd find to fuel their paranoia about being attacked, it was more as though that there was someone there protecting them.

In addition to these 'feelings', eventually someone would come up claiming that they'd talked to the ghost himself. The stories varied from being best friends with him and that the man was evil beyond control – 'they'd barely escaped with their lives'.

All to warrant attention, mind you. There had become such an explosion of these claims all at once that after a while they'd started to become contradictory in nature, and people no longer believed one side or the other.

Despite that, Laura Mackers refused to stop insisting that her story was in fact, true. After all the claims had died down, she took a chance and shared a story of one day in December that she had ventured up to the Owlry, intent on sending out a letter to her father. However, there was ice on the stairs leading upwards and she slipped off the edge, barely catching herself on the side railing. She said that she was sure she was going to fall and die, her wand having fallen out of her hand and traveled down the stairs to a place that she couldn't reach it. But instead of losing her grip and falling to her death, the man was suddenly standing before her, offering a hand that she graciously took and was thus hoisted back up onto the stairs.

He'd disappeared the moment she'd looked away, before she'd even had the chance to thank him.

Laura had never been known as a very sane person to the rest of her companions, despite being an incredibly smart Ravenclaw, her story didn't hold much meaning to anyone.

The fact that she later married Jeremy Lovegood, also known for having his head a bit too far in my butts, also didn't help her story retain any legitimacy.

These times of wonder soon passed, and come the latter half of the twentieth century, everyone had become so tense about the recent events that even this sense of familiarity with this ghost had become questioned over and over again.

The students of these times refused to trust a mysterious man of whom they knew nothing about. Many had even become scared of him and the resemblance his clothing had to that of a Death Eater's. Had it not been for the reassurance from the staff and even the paintings that there was no chance of a Death Eater making it into the school, and people who insisted the cloak was just a normal black one, with no extended hood, and no sign of a mask anywhere on the ghost's person, all hell would have broken loose. But many refused to give up their suspicions.

It was around this time that the ghost disappeared completely.

Of course, questions arose, but it seemed the figure had done quite a job of staying out of the eye of the teachers that they couldn't answer anything. They'd only heard rumours about this ghost, and had cast them off as that. After all, how could you believe in a mysterious figure hiding in the corners of the school when you'd been teaching for twenty or more years and had never gotten even a glimpse of such a thing?

And no one knew if it even _was_ a ghost to begin with. Anyone that could recall his appearance had said that the man was completely solid. Just like a normal person, but incredibly elusive. In fact, you'd almost think that he was human, if it not for the fact that all information said that sightings went far back to the schools history. Soon after the introduction to the school, in fact, and all described him as the same thing. The students and the books had come to that conclusion that there was no other possible explanation.

Despite not being transparent, he had to be a ghost.

And naturally, after it had been discovered that the teachers would not be able to answer their questions, a large number of the students throughout the years would go to the ghosts instead. A ghost would know about another ghost, after all.

But they only proved to be less helpful than the teachers.

They'd ask the ghosts, and immediately either get a frown or a shake of the head, before the ghosts would fly off and go on their way, no answer given to any questions.

This lead to more suspicions that the ghosts _did_ in fact know about this man (ghost, or whatever he was), but were unwilling to disclose information.

In the unlikely chance that someone actually managed to keep one of the ghosts around long enough to get a response out of them, they'd still end up disappointed. A response of, 'It's very sad', or 'Still here after all these years' would be the best they could get.

It had been recorded though, only one time by a Gryffindor student in a journal found many years later in the very back section of the library, that Nearly Headless Nick had caved to Jacques Del'Crois's constant pestering, and told him enough to satisfy the other. No part of the story he'd been told had been written down, and the student had never told anyone else, but there were three distinct water marks on the page, like he'd been crying as he wrote.

One particular note read:  _I'll never tell another soul as long as I live._

However, Jacques had always had a soft heart, and anyone who had ever met the man would agree he had a bit of a tendency to take things to an extreme and then tell them back extremely over exaggerated, so this didn't mean much to anyone.

That, and Nearly Headless Nick claimed that he'd just told the lad a sob story so that he would stop bothering him about it, casting over whatever story he'd told as a far fetched lie, and soon enough the journal was cast aside as unhelpful and long after forgotten.

Actually, not long after the ghost had disappeared did he become largely forgotten as well.

The accusations about a Death Eater idly making his way about the school died down, as did the Death Eaters themselves, He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named had been cast off as dead, and the Wizarding World came back from it's time of chaos and ironed itself out. All was well.

Or at least everything seemed to be.

But of course, it was never going to stay like that. The years passed and Harry Potter came to Hogwarts, and he, along with his friends Ron Weasley and Hermione Granger, came to cast the evil that was Lord Voldemort from the world once and for all.

Like everything else, it wasn't easy. There were trials and tribulations, tasks and heart-wrenching moments, but after seven long years, Harry defeated the evil, and with the biggest enemy of the century now dead, that long forgotten sense of normalcy could return to the world.

It didn't end with Voldemort's demise, though. Some Death Eaters still had the gall to try and continue his efforts of taking over the Wizarding World even after he'd died, but it was all too easy to tell that their efforts were futile. Every resistance in the summer after the Battle of Hogwarts was shot down. The Death Eaters that had been caught were sent to Azkaban.

Finally, those in the Wizarding World and at Hogwarts could feel safe once again.

And it was at this time that the ghost finally returned.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I got the distinct feeling that having the entire note at the beginning was a bit too much, so I've moved the rest down here.
> 
> I will update the tags as I progress through the story but for the moment I'm going to leave it at the basics right there. If you have any questions, comments, or suggestions, please feel free to let me know. I'm still not 100% positive where this will be progressing - I'm just going with where my ideas lead me. I put mystery as I think it fits to an extent, but if you disagree, just leave a comment telling me so!
> 
> For the most part, this will go unedited until I decide to go back and fix things. And as such, if you see a small spelling or wording mistake I apologise, it was not intentional, and will be fixed eventually so it's all good.
> 
> As this is the prologue, it is fairly short. I hope that any future chapters will be a lot longer. :)
> 
> Any and all updates will more than likely be sporadic. Just as a warning.


	2. Back to School

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sooooo sorry this took so long! ;A; I was having the worst time coming up with ideas and plotlines to construe and even after all the wait I still feel as if the characters are incredibly ooc. Please let me know if you think that's the case. I'm debating trying to re-write it but I'm not entirely sure yet. Figured I might as well put it up regardless and change my mind later, just so I give you something. orz 8 months later...
> 
> Regardless I hope I don't disappoint and here is Chapter 1!

“I still can't believe you somehow managed to convince me that this was a good idea.”

The Hogwarts Express rolled past the mountains, horn blowing to signal the half way point. A few minutes before, the normal lady had come up with the trolley of candies, in which Ron had decided to indulge in as a 'present to himself'. Naturally, Harry had taken a few of the Bernie Bott's Every Flavoured Beans and proceeded to snack on them while the rest of his attention was divided to The Daily Prophet in his hands. He didn't seem too interested in the chatter between the other two in the cart. And that was probably because over the course of the summer they'd had this particular conversation at least ten times; it had become a bit repetitive.

“We've already discussed this Ron, academics are important. And seeing as we didn't exactly go to school last year, it's important that we complete our studies,” Hermione countered.

Ron couldn't help but snort, grabbing another handful of jelly bellies and stuffing them into his mouth. “But we don't exactly need to, do we? Hell, Harry already got at least five job offers over the summer. Including a Ministry position! And seeing as we helped – and everyone knows it – I don't think it'll be too hard for us either.”

A sigh escaped the witch's lips and she leant back, finally closing the book that she had brought for the train ride. It was obvious enough that she wasn't going to end up reading as much as she'd originally wanted to, what with Ron's constant prattling.

“And what will you do when that starts working against you? You don't want first years going and thinking: 'Oh! Harry Potter and his friends never went through seventh year. I shouldn't have to either!'”

Harry snorted, and a frown crossed the ginger's face, leaning back into the seat once again. That was the argument that she'd won him over with over the summer as well. Not only that, but also Mr. and Mrs. Weasley's constant nagging about the importance of academics, setting an example, and finishing his studies in the same way Hermione had. All three teamed up against him at the same time, and resisting had become fairly futile.

One afternoon in mid-July the Burrow had gotten a nice surprise visit from Kingsley Shacklebolt, newly instated Minister of Magic, bringing the three news of issues in the Wizarding World and developments about Hogwarts and Professor McGonagall's new position. Harry and Hermione, naturally, had been very keen to listen to the information given when it turned to the subject of the school, though Ron had been less than pleased to tune in, even after several nudges in the ribs by Hermione because he 'looked like he'd been dozing'.

It turned out that developments in the schools restoration were going incredibly well, and come the start of the new semester in September, one would have to wonder if there had even been a battle there the previous May at all. Even the Quidditch Pitch was being rebuilt and would be ready to use.

But that hadn't been the main reason Kingsley had decided to visit them. It turned out that Professor McGonagall had sent him, offering her condolences that she couldn't be there to bring it up herself, but her services were required elsewhere. Just because the school would be ready come the next term didn't mean that there wasn't plenty of work to do to make sure that that happened, and she didn't really have the time to spare.

Due to the events of the previous year, the professors of Hogwarts had decided that it would be best if they offered the students a chance to re-take their former year. The teachings of the year before had been adequate at best, not to mention the added strain that had been put on everyone – students and teachers alike – to comply to the standards set before them lest they get killed brutally. This had lead to a huge gap between where the material taught actually was and where it was supposed to be, most particularly in Defense Against the Dark Arts. They'd learnt less about 'defense' and more about torture; to themselves and other people at that.

After the importance of each young witch or wizard's education had been brought up and discussed, it seemed everyone involved believe that it would be beneficial to everyone if they made it required that students retake their year. That way the proper teaching could be administered.

No doubt there was an uproar of rage from parents, (though particularly students), with the help of Kingsley, Hogwarts soon had the backing of the Ministry, and any protests died down quickly. The Daily Prophet actually proved to be an aid itself, and for once showing actual sense through articles about the reasons for the staffs decision and addressing any concern instead of imbecilic nonsense, and soon parents had agreed that it would be best for their students to return.

Which, mind you, didn't stifle their own groans, but it wasn't as if they had much of a choice.

A good thing about this, though, was that it meant that everyone would still be in the same year as the people who they'd been going to school with since the start. There was no need for awkward shuffling about because any student was stuck in a room full of other teenagers technically a year below them, or the same for the opposite.

That, and any student who hadn't attended the previous year due to the state of the Wizarding World and all the paranoia going about then wasn't behind any of their classmates. Yes, it was debatable 'skill-wise', considering they had been through technically about a year of school more than them, but the basic premise was there.

Admittedly, the group of existing and coming in first-years was going to be a bit awkward (not to mention large), but changes were being made accordingly to accommodate that.

Kingsley then extended the offer to the three of them to return to the school along with the rest of the students to complete their seventh year. It wouldn't be required for them, of course, but Professor McGonagall believe that the experience would nevertheless prove itself profitable and they would be among friends.

Of course, Hermione had immediately accepted. It took Harry a bit longer to finally agree, weighing his options (primarily as to whether he'd prefer to return to another year of studying or jump right into work), but he eventually gave in. The information that Kingsley had given them on top of all of the reasons Hermione gave to Ron while they were arguing (convincing, persuading... whatever you could call it) over the topic eventually won him over.  
It took Ron two weeks before the start of the first term to finally, albeit reluctantly, agree.

Mind you, he didn't really have a choice in the matter anyway. Mrs. Weasley had promptly declared that Ron would be going around the time that Harry finally agreed, and though they continued to bicker over it for the rest of the summer, from then on Ron's fate had been sealed.

An unusual silence drifted through the cart, and Harry glanced up from his paper one more time to see Ron sulking, apparently having given up his argument once again and opting for silence. Hermione had a satisfied look on her face, and waited a few moments more to see if he'd try to bring up more protests before finally deciding that at this point it was unlikely, and re-opened her book to continue reading.

The remained of the ride was passed largely in silence. Ron had fallen asleep, if the light sound of snoring just to the left of Harry's head was any indication, and it seemed, for the first time in a long time, that everything was all right in the world. Which, he supposed, it was.

By the time the train had finally come to a stop, the three were changed and on their way out. The distant call of Hagrid's voice booming over the crowds of people, “Firs' years, yer' with me! Firs' years, follow me!” was a comforting sound, and Harry made sure to make his way over in that direction before heading off in the direction of the carriages.

It was only until he'd walked up to Hagrid that he realised Hermione and Ron had chosen to follow him as well.

At the tap on his shoulder, Hagrid immediately turned around, halting in his calls just for a moment before a pleased smile showed clearly on his features. “You three,” he spoke first, pulling Harry into a rough hug, only releasing him to clap both hands on his shoulders.

Harry laughed, and Hermione spoke up from behind him. “Hi Hagrid.”

“'Ello you lot, how've you been?”

Ron mumbled something behind Harry that he failed to catch, but whatever the statement was, it prompted a sharp, “Ron!” from Hermione immediately after. Ignoring this, Harry turned and smiled, one of which, for one of the first times in a while, was genuine.

“We've been good, Hagrid. A lot better. Any news we should know about?”

“Nothin' from me, 'm afraid. Been really quiet here since May, 'ey? Ye've got to see the castle, though. All in one piece!” he let out a boasting laugh, leaning back and dropping his hands. “Oh actually, I forgot, there is somethin'-- but, well, you all're gon' find that out soon enough. Wouldn't want t' ruin the surprise, now would I?”

“Don't tell me it's another giant spider,” Ron paled. “The first one was bad enough!”

Harry couldn't help but chuckle at that, but admittedly, Ron did have a point. They'd only just no longer had to deal with the one not even two years ago, another one so soon was definitely not going to go over well at all. And who knew what happened to the hundreds and thousands of them after the battle, there was no possible way that they'd all been killed, there were far too many. He could only hope that they'd gone back into the Forbidden Forest and decided to stay there this time.

“No, no. I haven' seen any of them for some time now. It's sad if yeh ask me. The poor creatures shouldn' have to hide. They were so scared.”

At that, Ron let out a humourless laugh, the colour still yet to return to his cheeks.

“Well, you lot'll find out soon enough, an' I hope you like it! Now off yeh go, wouldn' want you miss the carriages, now would yeh?”

Hagrid ushered them away, and turned back to the other stupid, calls of 'Firs' years!' continuing not long after.

“Blimey, you don't actually think he'd get another spider, do you?” Ron continued, apparently unable to let the subject slide. “Or another dragons egg? Or gryphon? He's really got to learn what's safe an' what's not to keep at the school, if you ask me. I'm pretty sure we've had enough mythical creatures for a lifetime over the years.”

“Come off it, Ron,” Hermione scolded. And she was the first to walk up to the line of students waiting for each of the carriages to get there.

Some excited whispers and giggles erupted when the other two made their way into the line, and Harry couldn't help but sigh. Hadn't they gotten past this? He'd been going to Hogwarts for seven years now, after all. You'd think that the excitement over his fame would have died down by now. But, then again, Voldemort's death was a new revelation this time around. He'd been destined to kill him for years; but it was only now, really, that he was dead and gone. And for good.

But the deaths still stung, and who knew when that would ever subside. They'd all busied themselves with one task or another to ignore the pain that had been there in every moment since May. Never talking about it gave them the small hope that maybe, they'd be able to ignore it and soon pretend that it wasn't even there.

It was part of the reason he'd decided to go back to the school, if Harry were to be completely honest with himself. He and Ron and Hermione didn't exactly need the education, not after everything they'd done in the past year. But the frustrations of studying were as good of a distraction as any, as well was whatever drama it was that popped up between any of the other students at the same time.

Hermione and Ron were, finally, happily together (as if it hadn't taken them long enough), but the comfortable bickering seemed to be something that would never pass. As for he and Ginny, however, well, they'd drifted further apart during the summer.

Not intentionally, of course, but as recuperating went, she had her ways, and he had his. They still talked, of course. And Harry had no doubt that they'd still remain together, but for now, it was easier to leave it as it was, and after everything became more mended then it currently was, he already had it on his list to ask her out again. Now that he didn't have to worry about her safety for being with him, he would take advantage of the opportunity at the right time. But that wasn't after few more than three months after everything had occurred.

The three found themselves in a carriage with Neville and Luna, the former of the two whom muttered his greetings, while Luna had herself emerged in a book, red and leather-bound as what appeared to be a diary of some sort, instead of the normal Quibbler.

“Hey Luna,” Harry said, sitting himself right next to her.

Ron and Hermione settled themselves across from them and next to Neville, whom Hermione immediately started asking question about how he'd been, how the summer had gone – and somewhere in there he and Ron had gotten onto the topic of Quidditch. Harry didn't pay too much mind.

He was excited for Quidditch to start up again, of course he was. Seeing that the pitch had been burnt down was one of the most disheartening occurrences he'd ever witnessed, but it would be back and fully functional now. But it didn't seem like it should be something he put at the top of priorities. He was so used to there being something that needed doing, and that they had to accomplish, he wasn't sure that he would ever get used to this feeling of everything just being... okay.

It was just so foreign to him by now. In all of over seven years, and maybe even longer than that, if he really thought about it, there was always the threat of Voldemort looming over him, ready to strike at any time, even when he hadn't even been aware of it. Now that it was gone? Well, it was just unusual.

Not bad, just unusual.

“Hello Harry,” she smiled, looking up from the diary. She was wearing her normal sort of outlandish wardrobe, complete with bright spectrespecs and what appeared to be dream catchers as earrings. “I see you still have plenty of Wrackspurts in your ears.”

Harry ducked down his head, subconsciously scratching by his ears in a somewhat nervous gesture.

“Um... Yeah. Say Luna, what are those dream catchers for, exactly?”

“Oh, for catching dreams, of course. I've found recently that they seem to be getting away from me, can't have that, now can we?”

“Right... Are you writing them down in that diary, then?”

She gave him another small smile, immediately shaking her head.

“No... But that is a good idea. Thank you, Harry. I'll be sure to keep that in mind.”

Pausing, Harry nodded, “...Sure.”

But luckily, without needing prompting, Luna continued.

“This diary was my great-great-great-great-great grandmothers', you see. I like to read it when I'm feeling particularly curious. She kept a very extensive log of her time spent in Hogwarts in the nineteenth century in here, I quite enjoy the stories. You can read it some time, if you'd like.”

“Er... Yeah. Maybe. I'll let you know.”

Still smiling, Luna turned back to the diary.

“...-definitely going to be Quidditch team captain again, Harry!”

Harry blinked, immediately turning back to the other three in the cart. It appeared as though Hermione had given up on whatever conversation she'd started, and after his attention had finally diverted, she moved closer the Luna to pick up a conversation, not nearly as interested in Quidditch than the boys.

“What?”

Ron spoke again, “Y'know, Quidditch! There's no way they would ever choose anyone else. Especially after everything you've done.” He laughed, leaning back against the seat. “And besides, you were the last captain. ...Well, aside from last year, I guess. What'd they even do about that, anyway?”

Neville piped up. “We didn't have it, actually. They canceled the Cup. I doubt it would have mattered anyway, though. With all the Ministry people and Death Eaters everywhere, I'd say they'd have made definite sure that Slytherin won no matter what.”

“Well there you go then,” Ron turned back to Harry. “You were the last captain. You've definitely still got your position!”

“Means I've got to deal with tryouts again,” Harry leant back and sighed. Not that he wasn't looking forward to it; he loved Quidditch. Especially after everything, it would be nice to finally just get back up on his broom again and fly, with competition, too. But the last time he'd held tryouts they'd taken forever to complete because of all of the chaos. With his 'new-found fame' on top of that, he could only imagine how bad it was going to be this year.

“Don't worry, Harry. I've got your back,” Ron said confidently, and Harry couldn't help but laugh.

The carriage slowed down to a stop outside of the Entrance Hall and the five exited quickly. Luna, however, lingered behind for moment to observe the thestral more closely, and likely would have stayed there longer if Professor Flitwick hadn't come by to shoo her away, saying how the carriages needed to keep moving so there was room for the rest of the students.

Harry had hardly noticed her delay. By the time they'd reached the Great Hall, where all of the students were filing in, Luna was back at their side.  
“I'd best be going then, I'll see you all later,” she hummed, and skipped off in the direction of the Ravenclaw table.

“Come on, we should get a seat,” Hermione reminded them, before walking ahead. Harry followed not long after, vaguely aware that they'd been blocking other students from making their way into the Hall, and sat down next to her at the table. Ron had come around the other side and sat across, eagerly waiting while everyone got settled down so that the first-years could get sorted, and they could start eating.

The front table had filled up with mainly teachers that Harry recognized, but it was only right before the first years had filed in that two new professors joined the others. Two that he didn't recognize.

One was a rather friendly looking man, while the other was a stern woman. He wasn't quite worried about her, however. Her posture was stiff, but her eyes showed a semblance of kindness, and that was good enough. They must be the new Transfiguration and Defense Against the Dark Arts teachers.

Professor McGonagall finally lead her way in with the new first years behind her, but Harry felt himself spacing out during the sorting. It wasn't that it wasn't interesting, everyone was always curious as to whom would be joining their house for the next year, but a strange feeling had just washed over him. Everything almost felt like it started moving in slow motion.

Someone... Someone was watching him.

But, looking around, nearly everyone's eyes were look at the sorting in front of them, or the new teachers sitting up at the teacher's table.

A few wandering eyes would meet his, and upon further speculation, Harry could see that two girls from the Ravenclaw table were whispering to each other and giggling while casting furtive glances in his direction, but that wasn't it.

This was something different. And it was nerve wracking.

Another thundering applause broke him out of his stupor as the last girl was sorted into Slytherin, and by the time that Professor McGonagall's voice rang out, “Let the feast commence!” that eerie feeling had all but vanished.

Harry cast a look at Ron, who had just started stuffing his face the moment the food appeared onto the table, and Hermione, but neither of them showed any signs of having noticed what he had.

Hermione caught his gaze and looked over at him, brow furrowing. “Harry? Are you all right?”

He blinked. “Yeah...” And turned to his food, trying to ignore the previous sensation.

Half way through the feast, McGonagall finally stepped up to the podium, and behind her, Hagrid tapped on a glass to call everyone to attention.

“Hello students,” she began, “Welcome to another year at Hogwarts. I'm sure by now you all have noticed that the Great Hall is a bit crowded this year. This is, of course, because of the trying events of the last year. I know you all have been given an explanation as to why this is from the Ministry, and from myself, but I would like to clarify why you all are not moving up to the next year, so as not to hear any complaints in the future.”

As could have been expected, loud cries of 'boo' and 'this sucks' rang out in the Hall, causing a bit of an uproar until McGonagall's voice rang out through the noise.

“Settle down!”

It took a moment for all of the noise to subside, but after it finally had, she continued.

“Now, I am aware that many of you are unhappy about these circumstances. We are all aware of this, but I'm afraid your education must come first. Because of everything that happened last year, the teaching here was far less than satisfactory at best, and because of that, your education was compromised. Now, this was not the fault of yourselves, but measures must be taken to make sure that you have been taught sufficiently to move up in your education. This was not the case as of the last year. As such, first years from last year will remain first years, second years will remain second years, and so on and so forth. Because we have still accepted new students to the school, all classes for first years are going to be a bit larger than for other years, and rooming may seem somewhat tight. However, we have made the appropriate accommodations for everyone, and after a bit of adjusting from you all, I'm sure you will find that it is hardly any different from what you're used to.

“Since that is settled, I don't want to hear of any of you complaining to your professors about it. They can't do anything about it any more than you can.”

She paused, taking and breath and finally letting a smile cross her face. “Now, as a piece of exciting news, I am pleased to announce that the new Head of the Gryffindor House will be none other than our professor of Care of Magical Creatures, Rubeus Hagrid.”

“Blimey!” came Ron's surprised response, audible even through all of the clapping and cheering going on around them.

“That must be the surprise he was telling us about earlier,” Hermione said.

Harry smiled, abandoning his task of grabbing another sip of his pumpkin juice in light of joining everyone else in clapping and cheering. He couldn't think of anyone more worthy of the position than Hagrid.

Meanwhile, Hagrid had stood up and was holding his hands up in an abashed manner. Had he not been so far away, Harry was almost positive that he'd be able to see him red-faced.

When Hagrid finally sat back down, the clapping ceased.

“In addition, I would also like to introduce two new teachers that will be joining us for this next year, and hopefully plenty more to come. Professor Melwas, who will be teaching Defense Against the Dark Arts...”

The rather stern looking woman from earlier stood up slowly, eying the students around the Hall in a manner that wasn't particularly unfriendly, but certainly made Harry wonder how well he would be able to get along with her.

“...And Professor Claudas, who will be your new Transfiguration teacher. I expect you all to treat them with respect along with your other teachers, and welcome them kindly to the school.”

When the other teacher finally stood up, the man, he nodded sheepishly to the crowd, and people applauded once more.

Harry could vaguely remember Ron lean forward and start talking about his speculations about the new teachers to the two of them throughout the applause, but he hadn't been paying enough attention to that.

In fact, even the applause seemed to drown out, because in that moment, Harry felt the same sensation he'd noticed earlier come back full force.

But that wasn't what was came the most troubling to him. Hell, he hardly noticed it, because at that moment, after diverting his eyes from the head table for just a second, he caught a glimpse of movement he wouldn't have even noticed had he not looked right at it.

There, off to the side of the head table, from the outgoing door at the very far corner of the room was a man in a cloak, hidden in the darkness.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Harry Potter Wikia is my friend.
> 
> People who review and tell me what they think are also my friends because I'm a nervous wreck about showing what I write to the masses.


End file.
